The invention relates to the installation of wood underlayment and vinyl or ceramic tile. These building materials are commonly used in bathrooms, kitchens and hallways.
The usual method for installation of wood underlayment in locations such as bathrooms or kitchens, involves a layer of underlayment to be nailed or screwed to the surface.
The usual method for installation of vinyl tile would involve a layer of adhesive to be applied to the wood underlayment and then the vinyl tile would be set on underlayment in a pre-determined location.
The usual method for installation of ceramic tile would involve a layer of adhesive to be applied to the wood underlayment and then the ceramic tile would be set on underlayment in a pre-determined location. The adhesive is allowed to cure for a minimum of 24 hours at 70 degrees or above. The tiles then receive a cement based grout material on and into the space between tiles followed by a grout sealer.
In the laying out of tile, the applicator must pre-position a series of tiles, to determine proper spacing and alignment before actually setting the tile for permanent positioning. This procedure takes time and precise calculation.
With many conventional ceramic tiles, there is the need for grouting the space between each tile. Grouting consist of spreading in loose cement material over each line and into the space between the tile. The excess residue left on top of the tile must be thoroughly cleaned, and in tiles that have rough or absorbent surfaces, this procedure can be quite time consuming and labor intensive.
With the present invention preparing the placement of tile, time, and need for precise measurements are conserved because the underlayment and tile units are larger and contain their own pre-spacing and pre-grouting.
When covering irregular areas, the underlayment and tile system can be cut to conform.
The present invention we believe addresses the need for pre-fabricated flooring that is easy to install.
The invention comprises a pre-fabricated underlayment and tile system to be installed on any flat surface such as a floor or a wall.
The pre-fabricated underlayment and vinyl tile system comprises, in layers, a piece of wood underlayment with tongue and groove interlocking system, a layer of adhesive, a layer of vinyl tile and a plastic film protectant that is peeled away after installation which provides a pre-fabricated panel to be attached to any flat surface such as a floor or a wall.
The pre-fabricated underlayment and ceramic tile system comprises, in layers, a piece of wood underlayment with tongue and groove interlocking system, a layer of adhesive, a layer of ceramic tile, a flexible grout material on and into a pre-spaced and pre-positioned form followed by a grout sealer which provides a pre-fabricated panel to be attached to any flat surface such as a floor or a wall.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to provide a pre-fabricated wood underlayment and tile system adapted as one unit.
It is the object of the invention to provide a pre-fabricated underlayment and tile system, which can be installed by the xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d homeowners.
It is the object of the invention to provide a clean and fast way to install underlayment and tile.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device that can quickly and easily be secured to, and conform to, a surface of a variety of compositions.
Installation of a pre-fabricated tile and underlayment system of the present invention results in several hours of labor saved.
Installation of a pre-fabricated underlayment and tile system insures uniform installation of tile.
The product according to the application is cleaner, faster, and easier. The product can be appreciated by both the general contractor and the xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d homeowner.